Why
by Howarand
Summary: Merlin poison Morgana all she wanted to know why he did it, why the sweet gentle shy boy could poison her.
1. Chapter 1

**Merlin Pov**  
I went to the great dragon trying to ask for help about the spell Morguise put in Camelot.  
"Kilgharrah!" I roar "I need help!"  
"Oh Merlin," he said "you have come for my help, is this about that witch?"  
"Yes," said Merlin Morgause " I put a spell on everyone and they are falling asleep, how do I break it?"  
"You still need my help, Merlin," said the dragon, "I knew you would come back."  
"Will you help me?" Merlin pleaded.  
"I need something in return, young warlock," said the dragon.  
"What favor do you want?" asked Merlin. "I would do anything to break the spell."  
"You need to free me," said the dragon. "If they live free me."  
"I can't," said Merlin.  
"Then you can't save Camelot, young warlock," the dragon hissed "Are you going to let Camelot fall, Merlin? Do you have the hurt to let it?"  
"I will," said Merlin. "After I break the spell."  
"Promise me, Merlin," said the dragon, "promise me you will free me. If you don't do it, you know what will happen."  
"I promise!" shouted Merlin, "But you need to promise me something too, Kilgharrah. Promise me you will not destroy Camelot, and that you will not get revenge in Uther."  
"I can't," answered the dragon, "what happens next is my business."  
"Please promise me, Kilgharrah!" pleaded Merlin.  
"I can't promise you that, Merlin."  
"Okay, tell me what to do to save Camelot," said Merlin.  
"You have to kill the witch," said Kilgharrah, "you have to kill Morgana."  
"What?!" Merlin screams "Why now? She did not do anything!"  
"Merlin," said Kilgharrah, "she's the vessel to Morgause spell."  
"No," said Merlin "I can't do that."  
"Would you let all the people in Camelot die, Merlin?" screams the dragon "She's your enemy, Merlin! She's the hate to your loved ones, the dark to your light!"  
"No, Kilgharra!" I screamed, "sometimes what is written in stone does not always come true."  
"Merlin, you have to kill the witch for the spell to break."  
"I will find another way," I said. When I turned to walk away, Kilgharrah called my name.  
"Merlin, you promised you will free me!"  
"I promised, and I said I never break promises. But if you try to do something to Camelot, I will kill you myself," I said, and I turned to go.  
"Merlin!" yelled Arthur, "where have you been?" I ignore him.  
"Merlin, they're coming!" said Arthur. "I heard the foot noise, we need to get Uther to a bed. Help me lift him. We need to put him in a bed."  
"Arthur, he's too heavy," I said "We can't carry him."  
"Well he's the king with a strong body that I can't lift, Arthur," I said irritably.  
"Morgana, how come you're not sleeping?" said Arthur when he see she's come out from the closet where her hiding spot was.  
"I don't know," she said. I look at her sadly. Am I really going to do this? I ask myself.  
"Morgana, help me carry my father," I said.  
"Okay," answered Morgana.  
"Hoar!" yelled Morgana, pulling on Uther. "We can't carry him, Arthur," said Morgana "we could just drag him."  
"He's the King!" yelled Arthur.  
"Well the king about to be dead if we don't pull him."  
"Fine," answered Arthur, knowing Morgana was right.  
They pulled Uther and put a blanket over him.  
"Guys, help me get something to put on the door."  
Morgana and I went to get the wood to put on the door for safety when I heard some noise coming.  
"ROAR!" the Monster snarled: it was ten feet tall.  
"Run, Morgana!" I said. We both started run, until she fell down.  
She looked at me-the monster was close to her.  
"Help me! Help Merlin!" she said scared. I look at her, almost bursting into tears for what I was about to do.  
I run,and when I looked back, the monster was looking at Morgana, ready to strike. Then it stopped.  
Morgana looked at me, probably wondering why I would let her die.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgana looked at me with tears in her eyes, like I betrayed her; she should know that she was the one that betrayed us, not us that betrayed her. I feel really bad too,

I don't think she knows the spell that's on her thats making everyone sleep inside of Camelot.

I walk to her and take her hand. I have to make her trust me for the thing I am going to do to her. "Guys, help me with the door!" Arthur yelled. We both ran to help him.

When Arthur went to fight the beast it was just Morgana and me. I can't do this.

"You have to!" Merlin, the voice in my head said, "for Camelot, for Arthur, and for Gwen."

"Why did they not kill you Morgana?" I asked, "Now I really know what's going on. They can't hurt her because she's the vessel to the spell?"

"I don't know, Merlin!" she snapped, tear's coming down her face, "I don't know."

I looked at her; maybe she did not know. How could I trust her, though? She tried to kill Uther all the time, and she will do anything to get rid of him.

My hand was trembling, I am I really going to do this this.

I turn around put something inside of the bottle; Morgana was looking at the door, the tears streaming down her face.

"Morgana, do you want some water?" I handed the bottle to her. She shook her head, so I said, "You will need it if something happens and we can't find water."

She takes the water from my hand and looks directly at me. "You are a good friend Merlin."

And now you will hates me forever I thought.

She tipped the water bottle to her mouth, and not 2 seconds later she started choking.

"Merlin!" she chokes out. I wrapped her in my arms. I could feel how warm she is.

She kept trying to talk, but choked before she could finish her word.

I look at her face, tears in her eyes, and I realize this is the worst thing I've ever done. "I am sorry, Morgana," I said, "it had to be that way."

She tried to move away from me, but didn't have enough energy to do so.  
"I am so sorry Morgana," I repeated. She was shaking, holding her throat up, "Why Me- Lin?"  
I felt like the worst person on earth right now. She was my friend, and I killed my own friend.

The door burst open, and Morgana's sister Morgause rushed in. "Morgana!" she yelled.

When she saw Morgana was in my arms, she screamed at me. "You servant boy! What did you do to my sister? Get away from her!"

I wiped the tears in my eyes, still having my arm wrapped around Morgana. You leave me No choice Morgause I said you leave me no choice.

"What did you do to my sister she ask ready to strike at me.

"I poison her." I said. "I have the antidote in my hand that can save her if you stop this I can give it to you and you can save her."

"No." yell Morgause.

"Then she will die." I said keeping a strong face because now I don't need to show weakest right now I have a job to do to save Camelot.

"Give me the antidote Morgause yelled.

"No Morgause I can't do that you leave me no choice, it's all you fault she's dying right now the spell you on her."

'How, how did you know I put a spell on her?" she ask me.

Oh I need to make something up quickly before she will figure out I have magic.

"I was spying on you I said way to loud, and I am done talking you need to stop that now or I will take your sister life away from you it's your choice, either she died or you she

live."

"Don't let me kill her Morgause, She will die if you don't stop this.

Morgause raise her arm did a spell and things start moving slowly. Everyone start moving from his or her sleep.

"Now gives me the antidote." I give it to her.

"You will pay for this Merlin you will suffer I will make sure of it.

She take Morgana body pull her pale body to her chest and disappears.

It was only smoke left Before Arthur rush to the room.

 **Please comment and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merlin Pov**  
After I killed Morgana it been a few weeks, I couldn't sleep every night. Every time I open my eyes, I could see her face when she was choking how she was looking at me. With wide eyes wondering how could I poison her? Even magic I did for me to sleep it couldn't help me with it.  
Everyone was in a bad mode Uther was in rage Arthur was being harsher then he had been to me,  
Gwen miss her beautiful made not only her made it was her friend. Morgana treat Gwen like a sister, they know each other secrets of course one Gwen don't know yet, Morgana have Magic.  
Uther spends a lot of guards to look all over for Morgana his daughter he never told her about, they guards never find Morgana that drive him to being more harsher he has been in his life, He don't want to lose his Daughter, he love her the second most thing he regret is not telling her she it his Daughter how much he love her.  
"Merlin screams Arthur." Yes sir I answer.  
"I have some present for you." I knew what he meant by the presents.  
You have some presents for me I played.  
Yep said Arthur I need clothes washing and my armor need repairing.  
"Do I get the presents after I finish you chores Arthur? I ask.  
Arthur pats me in the back. "This is your present Merlin have fun and he walk away."  
Pratt," I muttered.  
Morgana couldn't sleep at all; all she and her sister Morgause do is planning to cause chaos to Camelot.  
All she wonder every night why did Merlin poison her, She thought he like her, she thought he was her friends, Now look what friends got you through.  
Morgause was sending her back to Camelot today she was scared how people-going react it's not like she cares does she.  
No she doesn't she will destroyed Camelot for almost killing her  
No one can stop on her way.  
"Sister are you ready to go back to Camelot." ask Morgause.  
"Yes I am sister,"Morgana answer back I am ready to take over Camelot and destroyed this old place.  
"Good answer Morgause. "Be strong Morgana, no one can figure out you working in my side."  
I will sister." I replied  
Step here said Morgause; I said she said a few words, when I open my eyes I was at Camelot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merlin Pov**

Morgana here Go get Uther cried the guard.

My heart beat one hundred per mile at a time when I hear those words.

I saw her, her eyes was black with some dots green in they're, she wear a black dress that was way to long for her, the dress had dirt and stain on there.

I could see Arthur was running to see his sister he doesn't know about yet.

Uther was behind his sun the worrisomeness filled his face, a small smile spark to his face showing his white teeth.

"Morgana." Arthur yelled giving her a big hug. The hug was so tight I could see Morgana was trying to have room to breath.

Morgana comes Uther voice next, I could not remember the time I see this Uther.

"Morgana where where you?" Uther QUESTION."

"I was in the woods in the trees answer Morgana."

"Did you get attack Morgana?" ask Uther concern.

I put my face closer moving from my hiding spot to here more. I don't know how I am going to face Morgana will she tells Uther.

"No I heard Morgana answer.

"Do you know why did they took you Morgana?" ask Uther wanted to know all the details to go after them.

Morgana was struggling to find the answer to gives Uther I could see her face change sight by the quick question.

"Dad let her take a nap, she has a long day. "Said Arthur.

"Okay says Uther, get her servant. "Said Uther yelling at the guards.

Uther went inside go to his crown.

When Arthur wasn't looking I leave my hiding spot to talk to Morgana.

Hey Merlin she says nicely.

I was taking a back how could I prison a girl and she still being nice to me I thought she was going to start yelling at me.

I am sorry Morgana I said I did not mean to I am so sorry.

"For what?" replied Morgana.

"For poison you." I said almost tearing up.

The pass it's the pass I forgive you Merlin, I don't understands why you did it, but I think you did it for a good reason.

 **Morgana Pov**

When I saw Merlin It makes my stomach heart, He might think I forgive him, he is very wrong, he poison me. How could I forgive someone like that so soon?

I was doing well at pretending, Morgause taught me well, we had practiced it a bunch of time I to fool the Camelot.

"My lady do you want a bath before your nap." come Gwen voice behind me. I turn around quickly.

"Yes Gwen I said sweetly Gwen smiles."

I am glad you back my lady I miss you said Gwen

"I miss you to I said back. I did really miss her but I am not going to be in Camelot for long I will take over Camelot my sister Morgause and I. we will show no mercy.

"Gwen can you go get some food downstairs after my shower for me?" I ask her.

"Yes my lady answer Gwen back leaving the room to gives me my privacy.

I let the water fall on my back cleaning the dirty spot that was on me, it was relaxing I couldn't remember the last time I took a shower, I feel so fresh right now.

After shower I pick up a sleeping white dress putting it on.

My lady are you ready?" I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes Gwen." I call across the rooms.

She comes up with a tray of food on her hand.

Could you put it on the table please Gwen." I ask her.

Yes my lady she answers. "Do you need anything else my Lady?" She asks

"No Gwen I am a good thanks Gwen you can take the rest of the day off."

Gwen bows to me and leave the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Morgana Pov**

The night was dark. I

waited until everyone was a sleep. I

went pass Arthur door listening to see if I could hear any noise coming from him.

All I did hear was his sleeping noise I could hear his breathing was going up in down, louder and

calmer, slower and harder.

I decided I was good for now he was sleeping. I went back to

my room. I put my red dress and my cloak over it. I remember when where it to

Kill Uther. The knife I got for my birthday I put in in the pocket.

I went outside carefully watching my step carefully to trip

over something.

I could feel someone was following me when I was outside.

I stop turn around, I saw no one. I keep walking again, and there was the foot

that was walking beside me.

Whose is following me?"

I thought

I could feel the hot

breath behind my neck, making my neck tickle, I stop again and turning around. What is

going on with me?

What the hell I mutter.

"Who are you?' I shout. "Why are you following me?'

There was no answer.

Is my mind-playing trick on me? Maybe I am going crazy.

I untie one of the knight horse, it look like it was Leon.

The horse was white.

I climb the horse to meet my sister. My sister is the only

family I have that cares about me. That respects me, with who I am, that

doesn't look at me like a monster.

 **Merlin Pov**

What was Morgana was doing at the middle of the night why

isn't she supposed to be in bed right now.

A lot of question was

going trough my mind.

I whisper a spell

quietly to put myself invisible where she couldn't see me. I started to follow

her I didn't even know what I was doing. Why did I put my mouth close to her

neck what is wrong with me. I could tell she was afraid when I did that it

startled her.

I had almost got caught if she did reach her hand she could

touch me, good thing she didn't.

When she takes her white horse. I take one of Uther guards to

follow her.

"Sister what happened did they believe you?" I heard

Morgause ask Morgana.

Of course they did sister, I will make them pay for what

they did to me. Morgana voice was so

full of hate. Why did she become.

She was the nicest person in Camelot what happened.

You poison her. I heard a voice in my head. Now it's my

fault she becoming who she is.

Why I am talking to myself anyway. I thought she forgive me. I thought she forgive us. My heart

was rambling loudly my breath was going loud.

Morgana spying on us for her sister Morgause, why did I believe her when

she said she forgive me the pass it the past.

What a good actress she is.

I need to warn Camelot, would they believe me or would Uther

cut my head up I am just a servant to him.

I am glad to see you again sister, go back and I will see

you tomorrow. Morgause gave her sister a hug before disappearing.

Merlin, Merlin. I heard Arthur voice. I am coming Arthur I

yelled. I quickly get dress running through my door breathless.

Your late Merlin, don't tell me you was still sleeping for duties.

Huh I u mm huh, I was helping Gaius. I said quickly making an excuse. Merlin my duties come first before Gaius. "Do you gets that?"

Yes sir I answer, I will remember that next time. Good

answer Arthur now come with me.

I follow Arthur to his room.

I wonder what he would make me do now; I was too tired to

think straight.

Merlin I need you to watch over the horses and clean the

farm for me. Said Arthur facing his servant.

Yes sir." I bow to him.

I turn to go until I heard Arthur voice behind me.

Merlin I need you to clean my boots and my sword after you done.

Yes sir. I bow the second time.

What a lazy prat. I mutter and turn to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't have a Beta so I am so sorry. English not my first language either**

Merlin watches Morgana every move she has made, he was sad of Morgana betrayal, he was confused once a woman that could stand up to Uther from the beginning doing the

wrong the woman that would not hurt anybody.

But this Morgana wasn't the Morgana he known, this wasn't the lovely Morgana that you could count on.

Merlin had been lost out of space to many times he could count on, doing Arthur laundry wasn't helping him Either.

He have to stop Morgana, he have to stop her himself.

He had hurt the lady Morgana by poising her before, this time could he do it, if it's mean protecting Camelot.

After the night he had poisoning Morgana it was the hardest burden in his self. He had feel lost, confused, Maybe he should ask Morgana why she let the Camelot under her

spell, did she known.

Merlin was passing by Morgana door, looking for any suspicious thing he could find.

He pokes his head on Morgana

door where someone grabs his arm and Push him inside.

"Merlin what are you doing?" ask Morgana. She was mad, she was done faking it, and she was done not being herself.

Merlin whips his hand out of Morgana gap.

" I know what you planning Morgana, you can fool others but you can't fool me I know what you planning against Camelot."

Morgana was speechless how could this servant fund out she ask herself, how could after he had poison her and he comes to talk to her likes that.

"Do you think I would forgive you after you had almost killed me merlin?" ask Morgana with an evil glare.

"Morgana how could you turn to this evil cold blooded, you were the most hearted person in Camelot and now."

"You change me Merlin snap Morgana, couldn't control her anger, I change from your betrayal Merlin," Morgana whisper.

Merlin was taking a back by her answer.

I am sorry Morgana I didn't have a choice replied Merlin, I had to.

His response, take Morgana by the heart.

"How could you Merlin?" "Why?' how could you, did you planed to kill me all along.

You don't know, said Merlin speaking to himself, out loud.

I don't know what?" snap Morgana, I know everything Merlin, How know how you don't like magic people, I know how you threatened Morgause."

"Amiragana." Morgana raise her hand and the air and strike Merlin.

Merlin flies 10 foot in the air.

"This other thing about me Merlin, said Morgana with an evil smirk, I am the king daughter, if you tell him one thing I will finish you myself.

"Morgana, whisper Merlin in the Floor, I needed to poison you, you where the vessel to the spell Morgana, if I didn't take your life, there would be no more Camelot, we fall we

all would be dead."

After merlin few sentences he fall on unconscious


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Reading: No beta**

She was the Vessel to the Spell, Morgana drag merlin to her rooms lifting him up to put him on her bed.

He's lying," she told herself. My sister would never, do that to me, without my formation, she the only one that cares about me.

Morgana watch over her enemy on her bed, she hated him, her hates towards him was close to her hates toward Uther, but right now she needed more

answer from him.

"M' lady," Morgana didn't know where to put merlin. What if Gwen sees him in her bed what would she think?

Morgana was disgust by her thinking.

"Hold on Gwen, I am coming," yelled Morgana, through the door.

Morgana rush through the door, slightly opening part of it. "M' lady are you okay?' Gwen asks looking at her suspiciously.

"I am doing Great Gwen," Morgana force a smile to her former friend.

"Do you need anything, m' lady?" Ask Gwen.

"No Gwen I am fine, I am feeling so great, and you can take the day off. But Gwen tries to protest before Morgana interrupts her.

"No but," Gwen you need to live your life today, you could have a free day and do anything you wanted to do.

"Thanks m' lady," Gwen gives Morgana a warm hug running off with a big smile on her face.

Morgana looks at Merlin skinny body laying on her bed, his face was so pale, his jet black hair was falling to his face. She felt sad and alone she couldn't trust

him anymore, she couldn't believe the boy she thought was the most wonderful man in history, that she thought was sweet, caring, and he could make you

laugh by all his comment about how Arthur treated him calling his prince a prat had tried to kill her in cold blood.

Maybe she needs to listen to what he has to say, she knew he was lying when he had said that her sister used her, her sister would never do that, but her

mind doubted it.

"Merlin where are you?" Gaius thought to himself. He wish his boy didn't get into trouble this time, it's been like three hours since he went missing, prince

Arthur was getting impatient to find his men servant.

"Do you know where my clumsy idiot servant is?' Arthur run to Gwen stops her for the question.

'I haven't seeing him sir,' replied Gwen.

"Arthur walk off with frustration, leaving Gwen standing there by herself.

"Gwen had wanted to spend the day with, this black jet hair boy and how clumsy he was. She likes his clumsiness he was so adorable. She had been happy

when Morgana gives her the day off, she wanted to spend it with Merlin. She is disappointed and scared at for him the same time. "Where is merlin?

Merlin eyes twitch in Morgana's bed. Where I am he wonder, "how did I get here?'

He turns his head to see Morgana was looking at him, her face questioning him.

Now he knows where he was in lady Morgana bed, he put a smile on his face looking at the lady beside him.

'Why was he smiling do I have something in my face," she ask herself embarrassed.

"How did I get in your bed m' lady, did you take advantage of me while I was sleeping?' he ask her.

Morgana slap him across his face.

"Merlin no girl would ever try to do anything with a clumsy, man like you. Morgana grab him by his shirt, her face almost touching his.

"Merlin I need you to tell me the Truth."

With that Morgana the door flew open and Arthur was standing there, quite shock with anger forming up his face.

"MERLIN roars the prince."


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin jumps out of Morgana bed, by Arthur voice.

Sir, I, I, was not doing anything.

"Why are you doing in the bed with Morgana?' yelled Arthur.

"I, sir, you see, I wasn't doing anything sir; lady Morgana was just telling me something."

"With no one in the rooms," screams Arthur.

"You know, huh hum, Lady Morgana have some creepy other servant that always trying to creep to listen to her conversation."

"Get out Merlin," yelled Arthur.

Morgana stay quite, letting Arthur accuse merlin, after Merlin run out of her rooms she turn to the prince soon to be king.

"Can't a lady have her privacy without budging in?" snap Morgana.

"I am sorry Morgana," apologized Arthur; "I just wanted to give you a request so I was not thinking."

"What is the request Arthur?" Ask Morgana with bitterness on her voice.

"Father wanted to speak to you privately," replies Arthur.

"So that was the big news you have enter my room likes that for Arthur, wow Arthur," pretended Morgana faking her laugh.

"I am sorry Morgana I don't have time to talk right now, makes sure you not late father waiting for you."

Morgana dresses herself up without Gwen help, and she went down to greet the king.

"Uther I am here, " What did you call for me?"

"Sit down Morgana," request Uther. Morgana take the seat in the table and sits.

"So Morgana I was just thinking, we should go in a trip walking around , the beautiful palace, just the two of us.

Morgana hated the man, but, something twists inside of her, she couldn't help throwing her arms around him.

Uther smile, he could feel her weight on him.

Morgana look at his face, this the first time she ever saw him smile that big in like forever.

That night Morgana get a call on the woods from Morgause.

"Any news sister?" Asks Morgause.

"Well I am going in a trip with Uther tomorrow earlier in the morning," answer Morgana.

Morgause did not seem to like the smile that was in Morgana face, she was disappointed at her sister, and Uther cannot be trusted.

Morgause smile. "That would the perfect time for our plan Morgana."

Morgana looks at her sister and drop the smile that was corrupting her plan.

She have been wanted Uther to die, so bad, looks what he did to her kin, thought Morgana.

"Why would it be the perfect time Sister." Morgana was playing dumb. She still could remember what Merlin says about, what Morgause did to her, did she

believe Arthur manservant, No

She need more proof before going on her sister, her sister never would do something to her, right.

"Why is it the Perfect Morgana ask already knows the answer to her own question.

"I will send Cendred guards to kill him," said Morgause with No sympathy.

"Could we wait sister, ask Morgana I just want to know what Uther have to say to me."

"Sister do you want more of our kin, to died by this monster, he need to stop, he need to get killed.

Morgana fake a smile, she agreed with her sister Uther killed so much people.

She gives her sister a smile that tells she agreed.

Bye sister tomorrow we going to start living our life with No Fear, no rules," comment Morgause kissing Morgana on her heads.

Merlin has been watching the role conversation between the sisters. He will not let Morgana kills Uther he will not let her do something he will regret.

"Merlin what are you doing here?' Merlin jumps he was so caught up in his thought he wasn't even watching, if he was visible or not.

"Morgana don't do this I will not let you," said Merlin.

"Where you spying in my sister and I?" ask on angry Morgana.

"What do you think Morgana?" Replied Merlin.

"Merlin get out of my way or I will kill you," shot Morgana.

"What didn't you try before Morgana?' In my fact you don't have the heart, for that damage."

'Try me Merlin, You get in my way there will be no sympathy for you."

Morgana leave him standing there before he could respond.

 **What will happened, what path will Morgana take. What will Uther tell her.**


	9. Chapter 9

Morgana had wakes up earlier without Gwen help, trying to get ready for Her and Uther talks.  
When open her door, she saw her already dress, He ask her if he could makes the Breakfast for her.

Morgana had agreed.  
Morgana wanted to spends all her times listening to Uther talks, listen to his voice one mote time before the killing would begin.

Why did she have agreed with her sister, she's not a killer, is she?  
Could she do this, could she let them kills the man that been taking care of her and except her like her dad.

Uther had done lots wrong, she knows that, he had killed more people then she could count on, is that mean she wills makes her choice.

M' lady, you're breakfast ready.  
Morgana gives Gwen a smile saying thanks she could go now. Gwen bows to her leaving.

Merlin, was confused. "Why would he help Uther lives." why?' Uther had killed so many Magic people with could blood, than why would he rescue her.

He didn't want Morgana, to be a killer. If she kills him either she would never forgives herself or keep doing the same sin, he didn't want that.

Merlin could see in Morgana eyes, when she was talking to Morgause she didn't want to do it she was scared.  
She's doing it because she has no one he thought.  
It is his fault, if he had show her his magic she wasn't alone, she wouldn't turn super evil.

Uther was getting ready hoping Morgana was going to forgives him for the secret he been keeping all her life.

What would she say or do?' he ask himself.

He will tell her, he will not back down, he's the king, and he could do anything.

"I made my choice," whisper Uther, I will tell her the true, maybe I will deal with Arthur after words.

 **So I know this chapter might be boring, I just wanted to write this and explain most of the stuff I am going to right, in my mind.**  
 **The next chapter will come in Thursday. It will be a good one I promise.**  
 **Now all let you go. See you in the next chapter, well not technically.**

 **I wish I could have a beta writer. Sorry I don't. English not my first language**


	10. I am your father

"Morgana are you ready to go?' ask Uther. Morgana grab his hand shakily Fumbling.  
"Morgana are you okay," ask Uther, with worrisome.  
"Yeah just a little tired," replied Morgana.

 **30 minutes latter**

"This were, I have met your mother." replied Uther.  
Morgana looks at the place it was so beautiful. They had multiple flowers growing. Morgana favorite Flower was even growing there, the whites one that Merlin used to give to her.  
Uther went inside of her mother-house; Morgana could see a lot of books on the shelf of the little house.  
It had a kings size bed, were multiple people could sleep on there.  
Tears was sliding down her face, is this how she going to remember Uther, showing her.  
"Do you remember her Uther?' She ask wanting to know more about her.  
Uther shakes his head yes.  
"Morgana there's something I been dying to tell you. "  
"What is it? Morgana ask showing attention of the conversation.

"At first when I met your mother." Continue Uther, he stops and looks at Morgana with those sad eyes.  
He still has human part to him after killing all those people thought Morgana.  
Morgana touch his hand to continue his conversation.

"I had met her before I met Arthur Mothers," cried Uther.

Morgana was confused. why all suddenly he bring his dead wife to the conversation, Morgana could see how hurt it was for Uther to keep the conversation going.

"I was drunk then." Uther choke out, the reveal was almost out. I can do it he have a right to know thought Uther.

"She was invited to one of my kingdoms party, you know has I told you before I was drunk I could not stay stable or control myself Morgana."

I escort had you mother to my rooms that day, then and.

Morgana was getting angry. what did Uther do?  
"You escort my mother for what?' Ask Morgana trying to blow up and the other choice to stay patient to sees where this story was going.

"Morgana please don't get mad, please."  
Morgana was scared, why is Uther pleading her to not get mad.

"Going on finish the story," replied Morgana. A part of her wanted to stop their, stop Uther from scaring her, but this was her mother he was talking about.

Your Mother and I we had sex, said there finally.  
It was hard for Morgana to take all in.  
"You did what." Screams Morgana.

"Morgana we had sex that night that night we made you, Morgana I am your father.

What did he just tell me?' thought Morgana. No maybe this is a dream, how could this man be my father, a Man that killed thousand's of people Magic People, how could he.  
Morgana wanted so well wanted this to be a dream, nightmare.  
"Morgana please, I am sorry." Pleading Uther  
"You sorry, you lied to me all my life, why, why couldn't you tell the kingdoms the Truth?'

I will from now on if you want me too Morgana, Please, I am sorry.

How could this man thought she was going to forgive her she lived all her life thought her father was dead and now everything changes.

"Why couldn't you tell me father?' Morgana spat.  
Merlin was watching everything he was surprise himself hearing the news and Uther talks like that.  
He thought Uther did not have a heart but he has one for his daughter. Merlin saw him pleading.

Morgana was trying to not to do something stupid he could tell that from looking at her in the brunches.

Morgana broke down crying, could she let her father died, will she gives him another chance to redeem himself, telling the kingdoms what a cowards he is for keeping this secret from many of those people.

Morgana knew the attack supposed to come right Now what was taking them so long did her sister forget to Command the guards after her father.

From this moment Morgana did know, Uther care about her, but the question is will he except her magic, is their enough love down their in Uther spine.

"Morgana," screams Merlin.  
Where did he come from," thought Morgana, Morgana turns around seeing the soldiers attack? She made her choice by lifting the sword off the ground ready to attack.

One sword sworn at Uther before it could hit Morgana throws his block it with it. Uther didn't move he was just t focusing in his own mistakes.  
Morgana eyes flash gold; the guards went flying through the air falling down.  
Another one grabs her by the throat choking her.  
Merlin grab Morgana sword that had fall over, he picks it up sticking it in the Guards stomach.

Uther looks at Merlin. Feeling happy to this servant that had saves both of His son and his daughter.

Morgana looks at Merlin shock, why did he save her, why. He wanted to kill her didn't he?

"Merlin, how could I repay you, for saving my daughter life? I am so grateful." Replied Uther with Happy tears.  
No sir, I.  
"You will become a guard of Camelot, thank you."

Both Merlin and Morgana looks shock.

"Morgana, you may stay, has much as you please, I am returning to Camelot take care."  
"Uther turn again, I hope you forgives me Morgana, I wish nothing more but for your forgiveness. "

 **I don't like Uther but in this story I wanted him to have a heart to feel.**  
 **That all I could think about.**

 **Please gives me the owner of Commenting.**  
 **Tell me what you think.**


	11. feeling betrayed

Morgana cried in Merlin shoulder. Merlin held her tight feeling it is responsibility to makes her feel better tight, saying little words to her that could help her feel better.  
He's my dad Merlin, Morgana cried more.  
I heard respond Merlin, but Morgana he loves you, I can see it in his eyes.

"But I have magic; he would kill me if he figured out."

Morgana he loves, you his daughter, I don't think he would have you kill.  
Morgana looks at his eyes, seeing how truly he had believed his words.

No one going to except who I am, Merlin, I am alone.  
Merlin looks at her, he wanted to tell her, would it be the rise choice.

"We not going to hate you Morgana, magic it's not something you choose it something that chose you, Magic not bad, or good, and you choose how you use it.  
Morgana remember the first time she ask him that, he was so sweet, and so helpful  
Just like now.

Morgana stop and looks at him.  
"Why did you save me Merlin?" I thought you wanted me dead."  
I never wanted you dead Morgana, I am sorry for what I did, but she give me no choice. replied Merlin in a calming voice.

Morgana looks at him. She knew he was telling the truth, why would her sister betrayed her, it was hard to take in from her.

"Merlin tell me the story again?' this time I will listen." Replied Morgana.  
Merlin smile, not just a smile it was bright and large. What do you want me to tell you Morgana?' he asks.

"Tell me everything Merlin tell me why you poison me, and tell me why my own sister betrayed me.  
Merlin knew Morgana was hurting deep inside from finding about her sister betrayal, he wanted to hold her tight and tell her he's here for her everything will be okay.

He knew himself it wasn't okay it wasn't okay to find some you thought love you betrayal you behind your back.

So he tells her how, Morgause put a spell on her, that why everyone at Camelot was sleeping. He tells her how it crush his heart that day to watch her die on his arm, he tells her how she made a bet with Morgause to end the spell so she could live, how he gives Morgause the antidote after.

Morgana looks at Merlin with more tears, Merlin hated to see this way, he just wish he could fix everything it was broking his heart to see her so sad.

"Everyone that I love betrayed Me." cried Morgana.  
"They love you Morgana, Uther regret what he has done that why he told you the truth, and he will try to make it up to you."

"I don't think everything going to be the same Merlin, everything changing, I just can't take it anymore, and I want to run away from it all."

"Morgana I think you need some sleep, maybe you will feel better later."

"You want a ride Merlin? 'Ask Morgana, toughing her horse mouth.  
"H mm, my lady."  
"Come on Merlin don't be shush a girl.  
Merlin was happy she just sounds like her old self the one, which was nice, caring gentle.  
Fine m' lady?" said Merlin.

Merlin climbs the horse putting his hand at Uther daughter waist feeling Butterflies flying on his stomach.

Let's go Merlin, next time stop being shush a girl now you are a guard now, you Uther soldiers'. Excuse me for being protective m' lady." said Merlin smiling.

Morgana cried in Merlin shoulder. Merlin held her tight feeling it is responsibility to makes her feel better tight, saying little words to her that could help her feel better.  
He's my dad Merlin, Morgana cried more.  
I heard respond Merlin, but Morgana he loves you, I can see it in his eyes.

"But I have magic; he would kill me if he figured out."

Morgana he loves, you his daughter, I don't think he would have you kill.  
Morgana looks at his eyes, seeing how truly he had believed his words.

No one going to except who I am, Merlin, I am alone.  
Merlin looks at her, he wanted to tell her, would it be the rise choice.

"We not going to hate you Morgana, magic it's not something you choose it something that chose you, Magic not bad, or good, and you choose how you use it.  
Morgana remember the first time she ask him that, he was so sweet, and so helpful  
Just like now.

Morgana stop and looks at him.  
"Why did you save me Merlin?" I thought you wanted me dead."  
I never wanted you dead Morgana, I am sorry for what I did, but she give me no choice. replied Merlin in a calming voice.

Morgana looks at him. She knew he was telling the truth, why would her sister betrayed her, it was hard to take in from her.

"Merlin tell me the story again?' this time I will listen." Replied Morgana.  
Merlin smile, not just a smile it was bright and large. What do you want me to tell you Morgana?' he asks.

"Tell me everything Merlin tell me why you poison me, and tell me why my own sister betrayed me.  
Merlin knew Morgana was hurting deep inside from finding about her sister betrayal, he wanted to hold her tight and tell her he's here for her everything will be okay.

He knew himself it wasn't okay it wasn't okay to find some you thought love you betrayal you behind your back.

So he tells her how, Morgause put a spell on her, that why everyone at Camelot was sleeping. He tells her how it crush his heart that day to watch her die on his arm, he tells her how she made a bet with Morgause to end the spell so she could live, how he gives Morgause the antidote after.

Morgana looks at Merlin with more tears, Merlin hated to see this way, he just wish he could fix everything it was broking his heart to see her so sad.

"Everyone I love betrayed me." cried Morgana.  
"They love you Morgana, Uther regret what he has done that why he told you the truth, he will try to make it up to you."

"I don't think everything going to be the same Merlin, everything changing, I just can't take it anymore, and I want to run away from it all."

"Morgana I think you need some sleep, maybe you will feel better later."

"You want a ride Merlin? 'Ask Morgana, toughing her horse mouth.  
"H mm, my lady."  
"Come on Merlin don't be shush a girl.  
Merlin was happy she just sounds like her old self the one, which was nice, caring gentle.  
Fine m' lady?" said Merlin.

Merlin climbs the horse putting his hand at Uther daughter waist feeling Butterflies flying on his stomach.

Lets go Merlin, next time stop being shush a girl now you are a guard now, you Uther soldiers'. Excuse me for being protective m' lady." said Merlin smiling.

 **Next chapter will be Arthur Reaction of learning the truth, of Merlin becoming a knight and him being Morgana brother. I hope you enjoy this short chapter. See ya next time.**


	12. The truth

**Thank You CHARLES CHUKU for you reviewing I really appreciate that. This chapter is for you**

 **...**

 **...**

...

He's what Father?' yells Arthur. Arthur comes down, he's still going to be your servant but he might has well be yours and Morgana's knight two.

But, it's Merlin. Arthur stop. Father looks at him, he can't even fight, he's clumsy, he's clueless I could define him in so many other ways, it would take me weeks.

Arthur he owns it, he had saved your life now he had saved Morgana's, I had to repay pay him.  
Could you repay him, like something else that doesn't have to be a Knight Father ask Arthur.  
"I am sorry Arthur I stick to my answer."  
But Father. Yells Arthur.  
"Arthur I am the king, I make the rules in Camelot, so when you become one you have to make hard choice in life sometimes."

Uther turn to flee out of the door when he remembers he need to tells Arthur, about Morgana being his sister.

"Arthur. He calls. Could you meet me, at my chamber in 30 minutes please, and I need to speak to you about something."

Arthur shakes his head and was still mad about the decision his father had made of Merlin becoming a knight.

.

..  
 **Scene Break**.

"You went too fast Morgana; you almost hit my head. Complain Merlin.  
Come on, Merlin you're such a girl, I was barely going fast.

So Merlin are you excited to become a knight of Camelot. Morgana ask him.  
"I don't know Morgana, I am already happy being the prat men servant even though he could be an ass sometimes."  
"So you like working for an ass?" jokes Morgana.  
"Come on Morgana, you know what I mean, you always twisting my words around. Replied Merlin, smirking at her.

Hi m" lady you seem in a happy mood, may I ask why?' Questioned Gwen. I don't really know Gwen I am just is. answer Morgana smiling at her servant.  
"Gwen did you hear."  
"What M" lady?' asks Gwen politely wanted to know.

"Merlin going to become knight of Camelot."  
Really Merlin." Gwen asks him. Merlin cheeks went red he hated when all the attention was on him and only.  
Yeah I am. Both girls squeal well it was mostly Gwen that was squealing.  
..

.  
 **Scene Break**

"Father I am here." yells Arthur.  
"Sorry son, I was having a conversation with Gaius," replied Uther. So Arthur I know what I am going to tell you will be hard to deal with, I didn't mean all the stress. Said Uther.  
"Okay father what is it? ask Arthur nervously.  
Arthur, "I have been hiding the truth for many years now, it's for you to know the truth. I wasn't just Morgana Guardian's Arthur: she is my daughter.

Arthur jumps up with scare for his sister. "Father you've been lying to me, all these years, how could you." He screams.  
"Arthur calm down." said Uther touching his shoulder to stay calm.  
Arthur flinch at his father. "Do you know, how would Morgana feel when she learn the truth, you told me to be true to myself, and look what are you are doing lying behind our back, how could you do that to your own kid father?" " How could you?'  
Arthur Stop yells Uther. "Wasn't she enough to you father what was going on that people of Camelot couldn't know she's your daughter? "What did she do to deserve that?"

"Arthur I have already told Morgana said Uther angrily.

What did she say?' Did she take it well Father?" ask Arthur with concern on his voice.  
"She didn't have time to talk we were attacked, by then; I have a feeling something following me.

"I wonder why father, a cruel man like you, no one would get out of your hair.  
"Arthur I teach you better then this, don't insult me watch your mouth or I'll.

"Or you what father?' You can't take on little insults when you been lying to me all my life.  
"Arthur, I said to watch your mouth boy." Yells Uther with anger now.  
You know what father fine?' I will not be in your hair anymore and then he storm out.


	13. The choice

"Merlin." Arthur yelled with rage reaching his voice. Arthur grab one of his sword and through it at his men servant.  
Merlin move out of the way afraid he was going to get hit.  
You are useless Merlin?' Replied Arthur.  
"Arthur are you crazy?" "why did you through it at me?' ask Merlin with confusion.  
"Pick it up Merlin, you going to be one of my father knight aren't you?' Arthur ask smirking at him.  
"I didn't ask for it Arthur, I don't even think I want to become one.  
"No time to talk Merlin," Arthur trying to fake hitting him with his sword. Merlin, this was the time for you to block my sword.  
"I don't know how to fight Arthur." replied Merlin hopeful Arthur would let him go.  
That's why you got me Merlin," I am going to teach you to become one of the greatest and faithful knight ever."  
Merlin Groan, picking up his sword off the ground. "I am ready Arthur, take your shot." said Merlin readying for Arthur attack.  
"Right there Merlin, you need to be quicker, Arthur reach fro on hit Merlin block it, but Arthur was too quick. He twist Merlin around caught him with the sword on his throat.  
"You have a lot you need to learn from Merlin." said Arthur. "I am dead." mutter Merlin under his breath.  
Morgana lie in her bed hearing voices on her head, she knew who it was, it was her sister, and how would she face her sister without jumping on her, attacking her.  
"Sister." calls the voice again. Morgana turn her head trying to ignore the voice, the more she ignore the louder it becomes.  
"Morgana can you hear me," Morgause tried again. Did something happen to myself sister thought Morgause, why is Morgana ignoring her.  
Morgause put a knight thing in her head, just in case someone catch her for her to protect herself.  
"Sister is something wrong, I am coming tell me where you are." Morgana close her eyes fighting for the voice to stop coming.  
"Sister." She heard again. Morgana flip out of her bed, leaving her room, to get help from Gaius.  
Morgana see Morgause was coming toward her, she hides behind the war hoping she's not seeing. Sister, I know where you hiding said Morgause was confused, why Morgana was hiding from her. Morgana step away from her hiding place.  
Morgause touch her sister face and kiss her cheeks. I am glad you okay sister, what happened to Uther, I send my knight to kill him and they never comes back."  
Morgana looks at her sister, and she take a step back putting her hand in front of Morgause pointing it  
"Don't come any closer." replied Morgana softly. Morgause have a confused looks right out of her face. "Sister it's me, it's Morgause." she said trying to calm Morgana down.  
"You not my sister, replied Morgana, with tears following her face. Morgause was taking aback by Morgana behavior hurt.  
"Sister what's wrong?" "Why are you mad?'  
"You the problems, you have used me, without my permission, I thought you care about me, and look how you repay me, putting a sleepy spell on me.  
"Sister I care about you, Camelot must destroyed, for our kin to be safe, please sister come with me."  
"NO. Morgana yelled with anger. She could feel the heat battling in side of her, from keeping her magic inside. Her eyes turn gold.  
Morgause body went flying in the air. Before Morgause could hit the floor, she mutter a spell, under her breath, her foot hit the floor gently.

"Sister, I am disappointed of you." Replied Morgause, like I said I love you, if Uther find out about your magic, he will cut your heads off so I will gives you a choice, and you need to decide in three days.  
It's your choice sister either you on mine side or Camelot, but I will warn you, though, if you not in my side, I will run you through just like the rest of them. You better not betrayed me Morgana."  
Morgause eyes change gold disappearing. Morgana went to Gaius medical rooms working on something. Gaius turn his face to Morgana. Are you okay M' lady do you need more sleeping Potions? Morgana shakes her head no.  
"Could I talk to Merlin pleas?', she ask. Gaius wasn't surprised at all, he knows from Merlin point of you they being talking a lot figuring stuff out, he was proud of his boy Merlin.  
"M' lady I am sorry, I think Merlin asleep." Merlin comes out of his room by Gaius loss sentence.  
"I am awake Gaius. "Said Merlin with a smile crossing his cheeks. Gaius return the smile. "Okay then I will leave you two to talk, then.'  
"It's okay Gaius, you don't have to leave, and I could talk to Merlin in his room if he don't mind." she looks at Merlin when he smile. "Are you sure M Lady?' Gaius ask.  
"Yeah, I Am." said Morgana with a smile. She grab Merlin to his rooms." Is something wrong Morgana?" Merlin ask her concern.  
Morgana tells him everything that happened, he listen quietly trying to not interrupt her.  
"I am happy you didn't join her Morgana, because I don't know what I would do If I lose you." Merlin said finally giving her a hug. Morgana return the hug looking at his eyes, she knew how serious his word were. She could feel the Butterfly on her stomach.  
"Thanks Merlin." she finally said, giving him another hug, she likes how his body feel against her, the heat, she would have any excuse to hug him again.  
"So how was your lesson with my brother? Morgana ask him. "Well For starters it was okay, and the prat through his sword at me, said Merlin with a straight face. Making Morgana laugh.  
"Did you talk to Arthur yet, Merlin ask her. "No I haven't, it just feels so weird, and we used to flirt with each other, and now I know he's my Brother, replied Morgana with a disgusting face.  
"You should try talking to him Morgana I think he feels just like you are right now, disgusted, betrayed, and lied too.  
Morgana looks at the boy beside him, he was smarter than anyone gives him credit for, he was sweet, smart, loving, and already taking, by Gwen, Morgana let out a face, she knew Gwen likes him, but Gwen never tells her they going out.  
"So Merlin, you and Gwen?' Morgana said embarrassingly. She didn't know why she was embarrassed, it's just a question right.  
"Gwen and I what?' Merlin ask her confuse. "Do you like her?' she ask him. Merlin laugh. "No Gwen and I just friends, and why is everyone keep asking that, beside I think Gwen got eyes for Arthur."  
"She does?' ask Morgana to excitedly, Morgana didn't even know why, she just was. Morgana let out a soft yuan, she lay I Merlin beds, closing her eyes falling asleep.  
Merlin looks at her, today was the best day were he could laugh smile, he touch her soft hair, seeing she was asleep. He takes the room that was left of the bed putting his arms around her, falling asleep himself.

 **...**

 **Sorry for taking long to write this chapter I make it little longer though.**  
 **Hope you like it.**


	14. The night with Merlin

M" Lady, can I come in?' Gwen knock at her bedroom door three times. It was silent, she didn't a single groan. "Morgana are you awake?' Gwen trying again. Morgana usually wakes up earlier she thought, what wrong this time.  
She opens the bedrooms door slowly to have a glimpse, when she sees Morgana bed was a mess, her blanket what everywhere.  
Her heart rate was stating beating fast. What happened to Morgana?' "Did a sorcerer kidnapped her? She was so afraid, Morgana might got hurt, after hearing, that Uther and her got attack by those other knights Gwen was so protective over Morgana. She didn't want her best friend to get hurt, even she might be Morgana servant, it was the best job offer she could have.

 **Scene Break:**

Morgana wakes up with no bad dreams, actually it was a really good dreams she had about a raven black hair, and his beautiful smile laying next to her. . She opens her eyes, and could see a body beside her.  
She remembers where she was now it was in Merlin bed. No, no this couldn't be happening what if she got caught. What if her father sees them and caught Merlin heads off. This one she didn't want, she wanted Merlin safe then anything.  
She looks over at his body, his arms was still wrapping around her, his sleeping face was peaceful, his breathing was soft and slow. Morgana could have watch him all day, to see this peaceful Merlin.  
She moves his arm around, softly putting it back down on the bed. He groans, smiling, Morgana didn't know if he was awake or asleep.  
She try to sneak out when the door flew open. Gaius was standing there, eyes filled with concern. "Did you have great sleep my lady?" he ask smirking.  
"Gaius please don't tell my father, he would have cut his head off ask Morgana. Gaius looks at the young woman, which change to her older self-concerning about others life. He likes that Morgana a lot, the caring good heart, beautiful soul Morgana.  
His smile turn to a slide grin. "I could never M Lady, your secret safe with me.  
"Thank you Gaius, that's mean a lot." said Morgana giving him a hug. "What is happening here?' Merlin eyes fly open seeing the lady Morgana was in his room.  
"Good Morning, M' Lady with a smile. He says.  
"Merlin what did I tell you about calling me that, from now on call me Morgana. "Morgana replied. She didn't know why she wanted him to call her by her name, it just make her feel he knew the real her.  
"Sorry Morgana, Merlin says, smiling. Now let me try again. Good morning Morgana."  
"Good Morning to you too Merlin, how was your sleep?' she ask smiling at him. Did you sleep well?  
It was the best sleep, I have slept in a long time." He says forgetting the old man was there watching their interaction. Did you have any nightmare Morgana?' I mean bad one.  
"Nope, I had nightmare free, good dreams actually. Replied Morgana loss herself in the conversation she's having with Merlin.  
"M" lady, you need to get going before anyone find you here, you don't want that. Said Gaius.  
"Sorry Gaius, I am going.  
When Morgana left, Gaius looks at Merlin, with an amusing smile. "Did you slept well Merlin?" he ask raising his eyebrows high.  
Merlin blush. I slept same as I always. He replied. "It's not what I was hearing Merlin,' Gaius commented.  
"Morgana what are you doing here?' ask Arthur blacking her way, when she open the door, to leave.  
Morgana was looking for an excused to tell him. "Um I was getting hmm help, yeah help, from Gaius she lied. Arthur looks at her, his face, turned to worrisome for his sister.  
"What's wrong Morgana?" "Did something happened?' "Did you have a nightmare?' he ask worried.  
"No Arthur, I am fine". Replied Morgana. "Are you sure, you fine?" he ask.  
"Yes I am, I need to get going before my father sees me in those same clothes I wear yesterday." She said running without waiting. For his reply.  
"M" lady I was so worried, I been looking everywhere for you, were where you?" Gwen ask.  
"I am sorry Gwen, for worrying you, I just wanted to talk to Gaius, about my nightmare potion.  
"I made Breakfast for you M 'lady it's a little cold, I could warms it up for you, if you want. "No thanks Gwen, I am not hungry."

 **Scene break: Later the afternoon, Uther confession.**

"I calls you here, to tells you, about a secrets I been keeping to you, all are along. "You knows how I have Morgana has my Wards for all these years?' 'I am sorry to lie to you are, I am the king, I likes to do what best for Camelot. Uther replied, before letting the truths out."  
"Morgana not just my wards, she's also my daughters, she's a princess of Camelot. So I hope you respect that.'  
Everyone was talking at once now, how could Uther been lying to their faces all these years, what could they do about it. Nothing, Uther was the king and they was just his knights and Servant, No one talk to Uther, disrespecting his wishes before.  
"Silence everyone." yells Uther. The rooms was quite within a second's. Uther smile, he was proud he was the king, they knows if they could disrespect him he would throw the dungeons.  
"I have one more important news to lay out." Uther wave his hand over to Merlin to come stand by him. "This is Merlin, some of you who doesn't know him, he saves my daughter and my son life, so I repay him by becoming a knight of Camelot, and He still going to be Arthur servant as well. Arthur my son, you will not treat as bad though."  
Everyone was clapping, Merlin looks over at Morgana sitting in the chair smiling, and she raise her glass to the air at him before turning.  
"So how it feel to become a knight of Camelot." Gwen comes behind him where he was standing staled him a little.  
. She haven't been talking to him that much anymore, she still has a huge crush on him, well not just him she likes Arthur to. She didn't understand Merlin sometimes she thought after she kiss him, he would get that she likes him, of course not, Arthur was right, he can be an idiot sometimes.  
"It's Joy." Merlin answer her Question sarcastically. "Well you better get used to it then." replied Gwen. I am surprised you still have to deal with the prat Merlin, Gwen said bumping her shoulders to his.  
Morgana saw the glimpse of Merlin and Gwen walking together, she didn't likes it, and they was to close together for her taste.  
Does she likes Arthur man servant? No, she couldn't, she knows she feel joy when he's close to her or hugging, does that mean she has a crush on him.  
Morgana was so deep in her conversation, she didn't even know her brother was calling her names, shaking her.  
"Morgana, Morgana are you okay?' "You was looking in one spot, "are you okay?' She didn't have time to talk to Arthur, she's already have too much on her mind.  
"Yes I am fine Arthur." she said a little harsh." I am sorry, Arthur I am not just feeling well, and I have to go." she said leaving Arthur standing there.  
Arthur was getting frustrated, he hasn't have a real conversation with her yet since, he learn she was his sister. Every time he tried talking to her, she had to run.  
Was it him?' was she mad at him?' Arthur shake his shoulder, he might as well talk to her later.

...

. **.**

 **hello my follow Hatiantemptation, hope I did a better job in this chapter, I will do Merlin and Morgana relationship a little slow, I don't want to force it in.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Morgana wait! Arthur run after her across the hall.  
"What do you want now Arthur?" She stops looking away from him.  
Arthur stand there trying to get what he had to say out.

He has been meaning to talk to her since he had Learn she was his sister. He can't believe his father never told him and he once he thought someday Morgana was going to be his bride too. Now being close to her makes him feel out of place.

"Are you just going to stand there and looking at me Arthur? I have somewhere to be."

"Wait Morgana! " Arthur called again. I am sorry my father, I mean our Father been keeping that you where her daughter from you and I. I am just checking if you okay. I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Arthur, I could never be mad at you. I am just trying to figure everything together right now. It's kind of awkward, when we talked to you. No offense, I used to think someday, you and I."

"Please don't finish Morgana." Arthur laughed.

He could trigger the memories, that he had he had shared with her.  
Every moment he closes his eyes, he saw him and Morgana flirting with each other. He felt like vomiting.

Now you know how I feel Arthur, I just can't believe I kiss my brother.

"Well you were pretty back than." Joke Arthur.

"So now you saying I am not that pretty?" Morgana scorned at her brother.

"I got to go sister, I'll talk to you later."

Morgana and Arthur exchanged a hug before going their separate ways.

* * *

 **This short. I am sorry I haven't updated for so long. Next chapter we'll have a lot of Mergana, friendship, it might cross the line though.**


End file.
